Lilian "Lily" Whitehouse
Lily is the older daughter of the White King and Queen and is destined to follow her mother's path. She would not change anything in her story, just would like to choose with who she will get along. Character Personality Lily, as a good Wonderlandian, has her own madness, but letting things get messy? No way! She likes the things just in it's proper places, be they her bedroom, her wardrobe or her life. For the ones who doesn't know her, might think she's a little bit close and snobbish with her air of "perfect chess club leader who likes everything in it's proper places", but just know her truly and you will see her giggly and funny side. She is a kind princess, always wanting to make her friends smile and seeing the good sides of the situations. She has a terrible habit of speaking riddlish when she gets flustered or nervous and shrinking to the size of a chess piece when scared (Ace likes to get behind her and yell "boo!" only to see her shrinking in size). Appearance Lily is average height and has olive skin. She (just like her mother) has a slight wavy and white hair that falls to her waist and her most distinctive feature is her misty blue eyes, which aren't common in Wonderland. Fairytale – Alice Through the Looking Glass How the Story Goes Chapter One: Looking-Glass House Alice is playing with a white kitten, Snowdrop, and a black kitten, Kitty, when she ponders what the world is like on the other side of a mirror's reflection. Climbing up onto the fireplace mantel, she pokes at the wall-hung mirror behind the fireplace and discovers, to her surprise, that she is able to step through it to an alternative world. On the other side of the mirror, Alice discovers a room similar to her own but with several strange differences. The chessmen stand in the fireplace in pairs, oblivious to Alice’s presence. She comes to the aid of the White Queen’s daughter, Lily, but realizes that the chess pieces cannot see her. Alice becomes distracted by a book on the shelf, in which she reads a nonsensical poem entitled “Jabberwocky.” Frustrated by the strange poem, she sets off to explore the rest of the house. Chapter Two: The Garden of Live Flowers Alice leaves the house and spots a beautiful garden in the distance, but every time she tries to follow the path to the garden she finds herself back at the door to the house. Confused, she wonders aloud how to get to the garden, and to her surprise a Tiger-lily responds. Other flowers join in the conversation, and several of them start to insult Alice and call her "flower that can move about". Alice also learns from the flowers that the Red Queen is nearby, and Alice sets off to meet her. Alice meets the Red Queen, and after she tries to impress the girl with her ability to run at breathtaking speeds, the two engage in conversation, but the Red Queen constantly corrects Alice’s etiquette. Alice looks out over a field, sees a great game of chess in progress, and tells the Red Queen that she would like to join. The Red Queen tells Alice she can stand in as a White Pawn (that originally was the role of Lily, but was taken away because she was too small at the time) and marks a course for Alice, explaining that when she reaches the end of the game, Alice will become a Queen. Chapter Three: Looking-Glass Insects Alice is placed in the second rank as one of the White Queen's pawns, and begins her journey across the chessboard by boarding a train that jumps over the third row and directly into the fourth rank, thus acting on the rule that pawns can advance two spaces on their first move. She arrives in a forest where a depressed gnat teaches her about the looking glass insects, strange creatures part bug part object (bread and butterfly, rocking horse fly), before flying away sadly. Alice continues her journey and along the way, crosses the "wood where things have no names". There she forgets all nouns, including her own name. With the help of a fawn who has also forgotten his identity, she makes it to the other side, where they both remember everything. Realizing that he is a fawn, she is a human, and that fawns are afraid of humans, it runs off (to Alice's frustration). Chapter Four: Tweedledum and Tweedledee Alice soldiers on alone until she meets Tweedledum and Tweedledee, an identical pair of heavyset men. The twins ignore Alice’s repeated requests for directions and recite a poem instead. Tweedledum and Tweedledee notice the Red King sleeping nearby and explain to Alice that she exists only as a figment of the Red King’s dream. Upset at first, Alice decides that the two of them speak nonsense. A fight spontaneously erupts between Tweedledum and Tweedledee over a broken rattle. A giant crow swoops down and interrupts the fight, sending Tweedledum and Tweedledee running. Chapter Five: Wool and Water Alice slips away and encounters the White Queen, who explains that time moves backward in Looking-Glass World. The White Queen is very absent-minded but boasts of (and demonstrates) her ability to remember future events before they have happened. Alice and the White Queen advance into the chessboard's fifth rank by crossing over a brook together, but after explaining to Alice that she used to imagine six impossible things before the breakfast, she transforms into a talking Sheep in a small shop. Alice soon finds herself struggling to handle the oars of a small rowboat, where the Sheep asks a disoriented Alice what she would like to buy. Though the shop is full of curious things, Alice finds that she cannot fix her eye on any one thing. The Sheep asks Alice if she knows how to row. Before she knows it, Alice finds herself in a boat with the Sheep, rowing down a stream. The boat crashes into something and sends Alice tumbling to the ground. When she stands she finds herself back in the shop. She purchases an egg from the Sheep, who places the egg on a shelf. Alice reaches for the egg and finds herself back in the forest, where the egg has transformed into Humpty Dumpty. Chapter Six: Humpty Dumpty Humpty Dumpty sits on a wall and criticizes Alice for having a name that doesn’t mean anything, explaining that all names should mean something. Humpty Dumpty treats Alice rudely, boasting that he can change the meanings of words at will. When Alice learns this, she asks Humpty Dumpty to explain the words of the nonsense poem “Jabberwocky” to her. He defines the words of the first stanza and then recites a portion of his own poem. He abruptly bids her goodbye, and Alice storms off, annoyed. All of a sudden, a loud crash shakes the forest and she watches soldiers and horsemen run by. Chapter Seven: The Lion and the Unicorn Alice comes across the White King, who explains to her that he has sent all of his horses and men, presumably to put the shattered Humpty Dumpty back together again. The King’s messenger Haigha (who's the March Hare in disguise) approaches and informs them that the Lion and the Unicorn are doing battle in the town. Alice sets off with her new companions toward the town to watch the battle. They catch up with another of the King’s messengers, Hatta (who's the Mad Hatter in disguise), who explains the events of the fight thus far. The Lion and Unicorn stop battling and the White King calls for refreshments to be served. The White King tells Alice to cut the cake, but she finds that every time she slices the cake the pieces fuse back together. The Unicorn instructs Alice that Looking-glass cakes must be passed around first before they are sliced. Alice distributes the cake, but before they begin eating, a great noise interrupts, and when Alice looks up, she finds herself alone again. Chapter Eight: "It's my own Invention" The Red Knight gallops up to Alice and takes her as a prisoner. The White Knight arrives at Alice’s side and vanquishes the Red Knight. Alice and the White Knight walk and talk together, and Alice finds a friend in the eccentric chessman. He promises to bring her safely to the last square where she will become a queen. As they walk, he tells her about all of his inventions before sending her off with a song. She crosses the final brook and finds herself sitting on the bank with a crown on her head. Chapter Nine: Queen Alice Alice finds herself in the company of the Red Queen and the White Queen, who relentlessly confound Alice by using word play to thwart her attempts at logical discussion. They then invite one another to a party that will be hosted by the newly crowned Alice—of which Alice herself had no prior knowledge. Chapter Ten: Shaking The two queens fall asleep and the sound of their snoring resembles music. The sound is so distracting that Alice doesn’t notice when the two queens disappear. Alice discovers a castle with a huge door marked “QUEEN ALICE.” Alice goes through the door and finds a huge banquet in her honor. She sits and begins eating, but the party quickly devolves into total chaos. Overwhelmed, Alice pulls away the tablecloth and grabs the Red Queen, believing her to be responsible for all the day's nonsense. Chapter Eleven: Waking Alice wakes up from her dream to find herself holding Kitty, who she deduces to have been the Red Queen all along, with the white kitten having been the White Queen. Chapter Twelve: Which dreamed it? Alice recall the speculation of the Tweedle brothers, that everything may have been a dream of the Red King, and that Alice might herself be no more than a figment of his imagination. The book ends with the line "Life, what is it but a dream?" How does Lily come into it? As is possible see, Lily was already born when Alice came to the Wonderland for the second time, but as the time in Wonderland is but as crazy as everything there is, it is understandable that in EAH Lily is the same age as Lizzie, Alistair and several others. Lily always accepted her destiny. Becoming the next White Queen was always the destiny she knew, so there was no question of it. But, after she met Ace in EAH and on the Legacy Day everyone saw (thanks to Raven Queen) that not to sign the book was a real option, Lily began to question her destiny. Relationships Family Lily's family consists in her mother, the White Queen; her father, the White King, and her twin brother, Lucas. Mostly because her parents are always too busy to spend some time with her, Lily is closer to her brother. Despite the opposite personality of the two, they get along very well and Lucas often advises Lily about her destiny, even if not everything he says is what she wants to hear. Friends Lily considers herself friends of everyone of the Wonderlandians, but her BFFEA is Sapphire Caterpillar, her roommate. She also have a good friendship with Lizzie Hearts since her days in Wonderland, despite the fact that the two were ment to hate each other and gets along very well with Darling Charming, since the two aren't into that "princess who needs to be rescued". Pet Lily's pet is a white rabbit named Bishop, who wears a black and white ribbon that ties around it's neck into a small bow. Romance Lily is secretly dating Ace Whiteford, the White Knight's son. They already knew each other in Wonderland and he always ran after her and never made much effort to hide his crush on her. Lily, however, was determined not to relate to anyone other than her future White King, but eventually succumbed to Ace's charm and incessant attempts to win her heart. The only one who knows about their relationship is Lucas, who also tries to warn Lily that staying with Ace means giving up on her destiny. Outfits Basic She can be seen wearing a white long-sleeved sweater of the chess club, where the crest of the club (a black queen) is embroidery and a chessboard patterned cravat and skirt. Her earrings have the format of chess bishops and her pearl white heels (the shoe style similiar to Madeline Hatter's), with the heels resemble that of a rook and she also wears white knee high thin socks. Legacy Day On the Legacy Day, Lily wore a white ball gown with delicate silver arabesques all over it, a well acted skirt but very buffy and also buffy sleeves. Her heavy white cloak (also whit the silver arabesques) hung from the sleeves of her dress, and as accessories she wore a white gold necklace with pendants in the shape of each chess piece, short white gloves, and silver waterfall earrings. Her her hair was loose and she had two small buns adorned with silver pendants and, as shoes, Lily wore open toes white high heels. Trivia • Lily is able to hear the Narrators • As the others Wonderlandians, Lily can speak in riddlish • She always think in six impossible things before breakfast • Loves dancing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Royals